


make it happen

by seryphsystem (Slie)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deaf!Jane, F/M, Gen, Jane is a goddess but not literally, Thor is a god but he's still hearing and basically clueless about Deaf things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slie/pseuds/seryphsystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something in the realms that is stronger than family, stronger than gods. And Jane will be the ruler of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0ct0rd0ct0r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0ct0rd0ct0r/gifts).



> We need more Deaf!Marvel characters and Jane needed more time in the spotlight. Also, Wyn started it.

It takes a while for her to get up the courage to ask.

It's not because she’s afraid, but because this is old hat and there are so many other things (science, _science_ ) that she could be doing instead. There's no need to fight old battles, is there?

But when she finally gets around to asking Thor where the people "like her" are, he doesn't have an answer. It's an awkward conversation in and of itself, talking to a hearing person (god or no) about the Deaf, but this is a little more than the usual ignorance.

Thor has no concept of deafness. He doesn't _know_.

He can name maybe two families that had rumors of "dumb" children, never confirmed or admitted to Society at large (and oh, that terrifies her) but eventually he manages to point her towards one or two arena fighters. Prodigies, he says. Savants.

It's a useless endeavor. They're just like any of the mainstreamed "geniuses" she's ever seen- full of power and pride and self-hate. She was like that, once. She knows enough kitchen-sign to communicate, and Thor and the handlers stare and stare as they work their way into a tentative, trembling conversation.

It makes her want to cry, but she leaves with a blank face. She chats lightly with Thor on the way out as he tries to fill the air, rambling anxiously about weapons and techniques and adventures.

Any Deaf person would have known, upon seeing her leave, how dangerous she was. She looks almost hearing, the way her face and body freeze, communicating nothing.

Thor doesn't understand the difference, but Jane could have told him. This wasn't just curiosity anymore. This is about family, or something more important than that.

Jane is Deaf. 

~~~~~~~~~

She goes to the courts next, puts aside her research and knowledge and books for dresses (not too fancy, not too simple) and gentle words. She soothes her way into every other social circle, patient and guileless and of course she would love to see more of Asgard, wouldn't that be wonderful? It's so different from Earth- oh, she means Midgard. Midgard, of course. 

Thor, bewildered, stands to the side as she sweeps her way into every home in Asgard, every city, every hall. Jane the human, the woman, gentle and curious like a child- and stunted and strange even for a Midgardian, so surely they can indulge some of her strange ways. Isn't it amazing, that a crippled child could speak with them like this?

She knows this game. She didn't expect to have to use it here. 

And then finally, finally, she finds them. 

~~~~~~~~~

Nobody even realized that they needed to protest. Nobody stops her from finding her people, from gathering them and carefully pulling them together.

No Asgardian, not even Thor, dreamed that they might have to.

Jane starts a revolution.

~~~~~~~~~

In the end, Jane is known as a deity in her own right.

It's not because she saved them, or given them a language of their own- once they came together, the Deaf Asgardians built their language themselves. She filled in the scraps with bits and pieces of her own knowledge, of her own Deafness.

She wouldn't have saved them if they'd asked, she tells them. They needed to find their own voices, their own power.

Asgard stands amazed as they bind themselves together, a close-knit ruling family of their own, a net of an empire that spans their entire world. Most of the Asgardian Deaf had never even left their homes, and it's far from easy.

But they are Deaf, and their strength lies in each other, and they flourish. One day, they will even find a name. 

~~~~~~~~~

Thor will one day become King of Asgard, the Crown of the Nine Realms- but his human wife becomes the goddess of the tenth.


End file.
